


Blood

by normans_nympho15



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Secrets, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normans_nympho15/pseuds/normans_nympho15
Summary: Surviving in this world isn't easy, especially as a teenager. Luckily my dad is a crossbow carrying bad-ass.





	1. Injured

“He should be back by now.” I looked to Rick, who was nodding his head and then I stared at him expectantly. He eyed me for more than a moment and then went back to looking around. After looking around, he settled back on me and opened his mouth to say something, but Andrea interrupted him.

 

“Walker! Walker!” Rick and I made our way over to her, looking out to the fields.

 

“Just the one?” She held her binoculars to her face and slightly nodded her head, reaching for her gun.

 

“I bet I can nail it from here.”

 

“No. No. Andrea, put your gun down.” She put it down, looking to Rick. I noticed Shane, Glenn, and T-Dog walking towards the field, weapons in hand.

 

“You best let us handle this.”

 

“Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers.” They continued walking, completely ignoring Rick’s remark.

 

“What for man? We got it covered.” Rick looked torn for a moment and then glanced at me, then back to the field.

 

“Dammit… You stay here.” I opened my mouth to protest but he ran to the RV, grabbing a weapon and then followed the others. I stood next to Dale, who was on a ladder, and crossed my arms, staring at the field. I started to get this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew that something was off. As the men were running to the walker in the field Andrea looked to her gun, then raised it. She got down on her stomach, getting a better view to look through the scope.

 

“Dale, hand me the binoculars real quick.” He looked at me curiously, but handed them to me.

 

“Andrea, don’t”

 

“Back off, Dale.” I moved a bit, trying to see through the sunshine that blinded me. I got a pretty clear view of my dad standing there, weapons raised to him. He had blood covering his face and there was something tied around his neck and stomach. They were saying something to each other and that’s when I remembered Andrea.

 

“Wait, that’s not a walker. That’s-” A gunshot rang out and I watched his lifeless body drop to the ground. I dropped the binoculars, my eyes welling up with tears. I took off sprinting, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. I could hear Rick screaming no, over and over again but it almost sounded distorted. Like I was underwater. “DAD! DAD!” I ran as fast as I could and when I got to the group, he was held up by Rick and Shane.

 

“He’s okay. It just grazed him and he’s unconscious.” I felt relieved, until I heard Andrea’s yells getting closer. I turned around and saw her and Dale running towards us.

 

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Is he dead?” Hearing her voice made me see red and I ran towards her, a quiet growl leaving my mouth.

 

“You fuckin’ bitch!” I grabbed a handful of her blonde locks and tugged her head back, hard. She fell to the ground and I climbed on top of her, wrapping my slim fingers around her neck. I started squeezing as hard as I could, yelling at her. “He almost died ‘cause a your dumbass!” Her face was turning red and she was reaching up, her hand locking in my long brown hair. She pulled as hard as she could and kicked her legs and hips up, effectively knocking me off of her. She rolled away from me, but I got up and half crawled to her. She was in the middle of getting up when I felt hands around my waist, holding me back. I stood up all the way and tried running, but whoever was holding me held me back. Andrea was touching her neck, panting and hair crazy. I dropped all my weight and felt the person jerk forward, then lift me up. Usually that would work, but this time it didn’t. I turned around and was surprised to see Rick there, holding me back from beating the shit out of Andrea.

 

“Clover, you need to calm down. I’ll let you go when I know you’re calm.” I took a deep breath and then stood up, nodding my head.

 

“I’m good.” He just stared at my mismatched eyes for a second and then nodded his head, letting me go. As soon as his arms let go of me, I ran to Andrea and tackled her. She screamed and I pulled my hand back, punching her in the mouth. She gasped and stared at me with scared eyes, giving me the opportunity to punch her again. I hit her mouth again and then Rick’s arms were around me again, pulling me off of her. “I’ll fuckin’ kill ya!” I kicked at her, but my legs weren’t long enough and she was sitting up, touching the side of her mouth. I could see blood on the left corner of her mouth and she was staring at me in shock.

 

“Godammit, Clover! Dale, get Andrea out of here!” I spit towards her, my lip curling up in a snarl. Dale helped Andrea get up and then Rick set me on the ground, still holding onto me. We watched as they walked away and then I grabbed Rick’s arms, throwing them off of me. “You can’t just attack people, Clover.” I turned around and looked at him, scoffing at what he said.

 

“You’re jokin’, right?” He held a determined look on his face and then I crossed my arms over my chest. “She shot my dad in the fuckin’ head an’ I’m the one that’s gettin’ in trouble?!”

 

“Hey I’m not saying that she’s innocent, but I know that you have no right to attack her.” I stared at him for a second and then glanced at my dad, who was being held up by Shane and Glenn. The other’s got closer and I walked around to be behind my dad. They walked him up to the house, all of them talking about what happened. I focused on the ground on front of me and tuned everyone out.

 

__________

It was silent in the room and now dark outside, my dad tucked under the covers with a bandage wrapped around his head. I had calmed down since my fight with Andrea but my knuckles were bruised and cut up. I don't think my dad knows about it and I’m not sure how he’ll react when he does find out. We haven’t spoken since he became conscious, and I hate to admit it to myself but seeing him almost die has started to take its toll on me. I feel like if I let him out of my sight he will just disappear and that terrifies me. He has the blanket up to his chin, staring down at the bed underneath him. The door suddenly opens and it startles me so much that I stand up and grab the knife that is always strapped onto my right thigh. My dad had turned to see who it was and Carol stands there staring at me somewhat nervous. I take a deep breath and put my knife back, plopping back down in the chair that I had brought in here earlier.

 

“How are you feeling?” Dad rolls back over to his original position, quietly replying his answer.

 

“ ‘Bout as good as I look.” I’m still staring at my dad, only glancing at her when she moves to set something on the nightstand that’s on the other side of the bed.

 

“I brought you some dinner. You must be starving.” Neither of us say anything to her but my eyes narrow slightly when she leans over and kisses his temple. He noticeably flinches when she does so, making me question the move.

 

“Watch out, I got stitches.” My face softens when I realize she was just offering comfort and I silently apologize to her.

 

“You need to know something. You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy ever did in his whole life.” My dad had glanced over at her, but mainly shrugged off her compliment.

 

“I didn’t do anythin’ Rick or Shane wouldna done.” Carol smiled and to me it looked like she was going to cry.

 

“You’re every bit as good as them… every bit.” She stared at him for a second and then walked out of the room, leaving us in silence again. Dad looked up at me, meeting my eyes immediately.

 

“Ya need to eat.” I shook my head and pulled a knee up to my chest, my foot now planted firmly on the seat of the chair.

 

“I ate a few hours ago, right before….” I trailed off not wanting to say it out loud. He nodded his head a bit and then rolled onto his back, sitting up right after. The sheet fell down, revealing his torso that seemed to be covered in scars. My brows immediately furrowed in confusion and I leaned forward, my leg dropping to the ground. Dad quickly pulled the sheet up to his chest, covering up everything that I was staring intently at. My eyes flickered up to his face, but he wasn’t looking at me at all. His eyes were trained to his legs and there was a clear scowl on his dirty face. “Dad? Why-”

 

“No.” I was somewhat startled by his harsh and sudden voice but I kept my mouth closed and leaned back in my chair. He didn’t use that tone very often but when he did I knew that he was serious and that I shouldn’t back talk for any reason at all. I wanted to know why he had all those scars and how I hadn’t noticed them until now. As I thought about it, I realized that I had only seen my dad shirtless a few times and it’s not like I would actually pay attention to stuff like that, but things have changed. The hustle and bustle of everyday life made it easy to overlook details like that. From what I saw from them, they were pretty faded so that means that the scars have to be old. How would he have gotten them though? Getting hurt while hunting over the years? Maybe he got into some pretty nasty fights that ended in blood and scars? Or maybe-

 

“Clover. Ya hear me?”

 

“What?” I had been caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn’t even heard what my dad said. When I looked up, he was standing on the other side of the bed wearing the dirty tank top that was clear evidence of the struggle he went through. I didn’t like that he was standing and the fact that I hadn’t even noticed made me somewhat mad at myself. “Dad, what are ya doing? Ya need to rest.” I got up and walked over to him, but he stepped towards the door.

 

“Come on. We’re goin’ to bed.”

 

“Dad…. Ya really should stay here an’ rest. Ya got an actual bed instead a that cot.” He firmly shook his head, leaning down to pick his crossbow off the floor. He grunted as he picked it up, letting me know that it strained his side. “Gimme that.” I grabbed the crossbow from his hands making him jerk his head to look at me.

 

“Clover gimme back my damn bow.” I slung it over my shoulder, shaking my head sternly.

 

“No dad. You could pop a stitch or somethin’.”

 

“I ain’t helpless Clover. Now hand me the bow.”

 

“Either get back in bed or start walkin’.” He sighed and then opened the door, stomping out into the hallway. I turned off the lamp and then walked out, closing the door behind me. I heard the screen door slam so I knew that dad was already outside, which made me somewhat nervous. What if he slips and falls on the stairs? Or trips on a rock? I walked quickly to the door and ran outside, seeing him half-way to the tent already. I jogged up to him, a little irritated that he hadn’t even waited for me. “Why didn’t ya wait for me?”

 

“Huh?” He glanced over at me and I sighed, walking his fast pace.

 

“Why didn’t ya wait for me? Ya just walked out an’ left me.” He scoffed at me and raised an eyebrow, obviously curious about my question.

 

“Didn’t know ya wanted me to.” I nodded my head and stopped at the opening of our tent, unzipping it and stepping inside. Dad stepped in after me and zipped it up behind him as I turned on our lantern. I set his crossbow down on the chair and then grabbed my bag, pulling out pajamas. I faced away from my dad and quickly took my jeans off, slipping on my shorts. I took my shirt off and then slipped on a loose t-shirt, stuffing my dirty clothes back into my bag. When I turned around, dad was laying down on the cot with an arm covering his eyes. I walked over and turned off the lantern, then went to my cot. I laid down and pulled my blanket up to my chin, rolling onto my side with my back facing the wall of the tent.

 

“Goodnight dad.”

  
“Night Clover.”


	2. The Barn

"Hey. You shoot me again, ya best pray I'm dead." I blinked rapidly, trying to keep my tired eyes open in the sunlight that seeped into the tent. I felt confused about who dad was talking to because I hadn't been awake for him to even talk to. I rubbed my eyes with my fists and then sat up, taking my hands from my eyes. I looked over at dad, now being able to focus on things. I rolled my eyes when I saw that he was poking holes through the tent screen with his arrow, then swung my legs over the side of the cot.

 

"Who were ya talkin' to?" Dad glanced over at me and then added another hole to the growing collection on the screen by his cot.

 

"Andrea."

 

"What the hell was she doin' here, huh? Bitch almost killed ya." I couldn't believe that she had the audacity to even come near us after the shit she pulled yesterday.

 

"Wanted to apologize. Got a hell of a busted lip, ya know anythin' 'bout that?" I scoffed, glancing outside of the tent to stare at the trees slightly swaying in the trees. 

 

"Lucky that's all I could give 'er."

 

"Clover...." I looked at him, clenching my jaw and tightening my hands on the metal frame of the cot.

 

"No. Ya can't do that too, it ain't fair." He stopped poking holes in the tent and focused on me.

 

"The hell ya talkin' 'bout?" I relaxed my jaw and let go of the cot, running a hand through my tangled hair with a sigh.

 

"Rick got mad yesterday when I got in a fight with Andrea. Said I attacked 'er an' that it wasn't ok to do that or some shit. Y'all are actin' like she ain't done nothin' wrong an' I'm the bad guy."

 

"Andrea was just protectin' the group an' she didn't mean to shoot me. Ya didn't need to punch 'er Clover." I stared at him for a minute and then took a deep breath, shaking my head slightly.

 

"Ya don't get it, dad. I--watchin' ya get shot an' thinkin' that ya died wasn't somethin' I was prepared for. It ain't fair that she just gets off scott-free when ya coulda died.... Ya almost died." My voice cracked at the end of my statement and I could feel the burn of tears building up in my eyes. My dad stared at me, obviously not sure what to do. I got up and walked over to him, kneeling next to his cot so that I could hug him. He sat up more and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding himself up around me, holding me close to him. I squeezed him tight and let the tears flow. "What woulda happened to me if ya woulda died, huh? Andrea nearly took ya away an' I woulda been left all alone, dad." I managed to choke out those two sentences, sobbing practically in his ear. He scooted back to the edge of the cot, barely hugging me now, but I got the hint and crawled up onto the cot. I buried my face into his chest and continued crying, dad holding me tight to him as I let out everything that I had bottled up in a short amount of time. 

 

" 'S alright Clo Bird. I'm just fine." I nodded my head against his chest but continued to hold onto him, still scared that he might just disappear and be gone forever. My body shook hard with sobs, my hands balling into fists that grabbed onto his shirt. I felt him sigh and lean his cheek on the top of my head, readjusting his arms to continue to hold me close to him. After a few minutes I sniffled and then moved away from him, wiping my eyes and nose. I sighed and stood up from the cot, knowing that crying didn't help and it made me weaker. 

 

"I uh, Imma get dressed an' then I'll get us some breakfast." I glanced at my dad to see him nod and then I quickly got dressed. I grabbed my bow and arrows then walked out of the tent. I saw some cars leaving and briefly wondered what they were doing before my rumbling stomach reminded me of what I needed to focus on. I saw Glenn and Dale talking over by the RV, which is the direction I was going to go in. It's not that I didn't like either of them, it was more so that I wanted to be left alone for a bit. Sure I was nervous to leave dad alone but I knew that he could handle himself, even if I didn't want to admit it. As I walked by them, I heard Glenn tell Dale that there were walkers in the barn and that Lori was pregnant. My eyes widened and I stopped for a moment, glancing at them before walking again. I heard them whispering behind me and then their footsteps. I didn't mean to hear it and I knew that they we're going to ask me if I did. 

 

"Clover. Wait up." I stopped and turned around, holding onto the strap of my quiver. It was Dale that had stopped me and I saw Glenn standing next to him, obviously nervous. 

 

"What?" Dale sighed and stepped a little bit closer, Glenn looking around. 

 

"I know you heard Glenn and I talking... I need you to keep this to yourself just for a little bit. We're going to tell everyone soon, alright?" I nodded my head and then turned around, continuing in the direction I was going. 

 

"Hey Clover. I have some fruit if you want some." I stopped again and thought about it, deciding that'd be easier than going hunting. I turned around and followed him to where the fruit was, chewing on the inside of my bottom lip. "Here you go." He handed me two peaches, smiling awkwardly. 

 

"Thanks." 

 

"You're welcome." I nodded my head and went back to the tent, setting my bow and arrows at the end of my cot. I handed my dad a peach and then sat down on my cot, eating my tasty treat.

 

__________

 

I stared up at the ceiling of my tent, thinking about what Glenn had said to Dale. Why would there be walkers in the barn? That's irresponsible and dangerous. Maybe people had been in there when they turned and Hershel and his family didn't want to risk going in there and killing them. If that's the case then it'll be easy to solve this problem. And now Lori's pregnant? That's practically a death sentence; how could she have been so ignorant? Now we're all going to be at even more risk because of that stupid bitch. I am so fucking sick of her acting like she's queen bitch because Rick is basically the leader of our dysfunctional little group. Speaking of which, I honestly found Rick attractive. I know it is probably bad for at least two reasons. One, he was probably at least 20 years older than me. Two, he was married and had a son that was a few years younger than me. It was rare that I had a crush on someone, but when I did they were usually older, and it usually took me a while to get over that person. Shane was kind of attractive as well but he was an outright dick.

 

I sighed and then got up from my cot, glancing at my dad as I slipped on my boots. I walked to the tent and unzipped it as quietly as I could, hoping that I didn't wake him up. Miraculously he didn't and I was able to slip out so that I could hopefully clear my mind. I walked around the field for a bit, but I still felt like too much was on my mind. I glanced at the woods and debated on going in there but I didn't have my bow and my dad would freak out if he found out that I had even left the tent. I turned around and started to walk back, but stopped and glanced at the barn. I thought about what I had heard earlier and decided to check it out for myself. I walked over to the barn and peeked through the small slit of the door, seeing shadows moving and then some growls. I stepped back and shook my head, looking to the chains that kept the doors locked. Why would Hershel keep walkers in here? That doesn't make sense to me. I briefly thought about staying to watch, but they hadn't gotten out yet and it doesn't seem like they can so I started walking back to my tent. I was walking up to camp when I saw Shane sitting where the group usually sat together. I awkwardly walked passed him, but stopped when he said something.

 

"Your ole man know you're out walkin' around?" I looked back to him and crossed my arms, shivering slightly from the cold that was starting to get to me.

 

"Yeah, course he does." Shane stared at me for a second and then chuckled, rubbing a hand over his now bald head.

 

"You're somethin' else kid, ya know that?" I furrowed my brows and then walked over to him, sitting down on one of the chairs next to him.

 

"What do ya mean?" He looked at me, a smirk on his face.

 

"If your daddy knew then ya wouldn't be out here. He barely lets ya leave with him so what would make him let ya leave by yourself at night?" I stared at him for a second, before giggling and looking to the ground. I looked back up to him and sighed, running a hand through my hair.

 

"Fine. Ya caught me, but ya can't tell him because then he'll follow me everywhere an' I wouldn't even be able to go to the bathroom alone." He laughed and rubbed his head again, staring me in the eyes.

 

"Alright, fair enough. What's in it for me though?" I threw my head back slightly and laughed a little, then looked back again but he looked completely serious. My laugh died off and I cleared my throat, running my hand through my hair again. 

 

"Not a damn thing." He smirked and made a noise, shaking his head slightly.

 

"Well, I won't lie if he asks then." I rolled my eyes and then stood up, the weather getting too cold for me and Shane annoying me.

 

"Night." I started walking back to my tent, looking back at him to see him staring at what seemed to be my ass. His eyes traveled up my body to my eyes and I blushed hard, turning my head back around to face forward. I unzipped my tent and slipped inside quietly. He stirred a bit and I got my boots off like they were on fire and walked to my cot, laying down. I looked over and he was staring at me, his eyes glaring slightly.

 

"Where'd ya go?" I swallowed nervously and pulled my blanket up to my chin, turning on my left side to face him.

 

"Uh, to the bathroom." He narrowed his eyes a bit and then relaxed them to their normal narrow state.

 

"Alright. Ya gotta wake me up an' tell me next time." I nodded my head and then yawned, rolling onto my right side to go back to sleep.

 

__________

 

"Um, guys. So... the barn is full of walkers." Everyone stopped eating and looked up at Glenn, obviously surprised at the new information. I made eye contact with Dale and then looked away, continuing eating my breakfast. I wasn't going to act like I didn't know because I didn't really give a damn. I mean, I cared that there were walkers in the barn, but not about how people would react if they knew that I knew before them. Rick stood up and started walking to the barn, everyone else getting up and following him. I glanced up and saw my dad making a gesture with his head that let me know I needed to go with them. I sighed and stood up, setting my food down in my chair and following everyone else. When I got there, everyone had sort of made a half circle by the doors of the barn. I saw Shane back up from the barn and march angrily towards Rick, partially shoulder checking him as he passed him.

 

"You cannot tell me you are alright with this."

 

"No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land."

 

“Oh my God, this is our lives here man!” Glenn but into their argument, telling them to lower their voices.

 

“We can’t just sweep this under the rug.” Andrea was crossing her arms over her chest, acting like she was in charge.

 

“Okay, we’ve either got to go in there, we’ve got to make things right or we’ve just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time now.”

 

“We can’t go!” Rick yelled to Shane in a loud whisper.

 

“Why Rick? Why?” This time Carol spoke up, everyone’s attention on her now.

 

“Because my daughter’s still out there.”

 

“Okay.” Shane sarcastically laughed, rubbing his hands on his face. “Okay, I think it’s time we all start to just consider the other possibility.” You felt your dad tense up next to you and Carol looked like she might cry.

 

“Shane, we are not leaving Sophia behind.” Finally, your dad but in, giving his opinion.

 

“I’m close to findin’ this girl, I just found her damn doll two days ago.” Shane laughed sarcastically again, making you mad this time.

 

“You found her doll, Daryl. That’s what you did, you found a doll.”

 

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talkin ‘about!” Your dad moved closer to him, swinging his arm to him. Rick was trying to calm everyone down, but Shane was louder.

 

“Look I’m just saying what needs to be said! Now you get a good lead, it’s in the first 48 hours!”

 

“Shane, stop.”

 

“No, let me tell you somethin’ else man. If she was alive out there and saw you comin’, all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction!” My dad came at Shane, yelling and so did Shane. Everyone started yelling and Glenn and Rick were the main people getting in between them. I stepped back away from the group, not wanting to get involved at all. Rick finally got Shane and Daryl to leave each other be, even yelling at Shane to back off. Lori had shoved Shane as well, but Shane told her to keep her hands off of him. Shane started to walk away, but Rick started talking to him, causing Shane to turn around and walk towards him screaming.

 

"Now, just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out."

 

"What are you gonna figure out?!" Lori got in between Rick and Shane, shoving Shane and yelling something that I didn't quite hear.

 

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Dale suddenly cut in, trying to be the reasonable one.

 

"Hershel sees those things in there as people. Sick people. His wife, his stepson."

 

"You knew?"

 

"Yesterday, I talked to Hershel." Everyone seemed shocked and angry at him, but I was just ready for everyone to stop arguing.

 

"And you waited the night?" Shane seemed the most upset.

 

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting 'til this morning to say something, but Glenn wanted to be the one." I sighed and then walked away, annoyed with everyone fighting. Especially Shane. He was the unspoken leader before Rick came along, and now he is the troublemaker of the group. I went back to my tent and sat on my cot, sighing loudly. How the fuck did things lead to this? We're fighting over if we're going to kill these things that are dead, but somehow still alive. Just six months ago we were all trying to pay bills to keep our houses. I was trying to keep my grades up for school and avoid bullies as much as possible. But now.... we are all just trying to survive and make it to tomorrow without losing anymore of our loved ones.


End file.
